1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a culinary apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus for holding an edible item to facilitate submersion of the item into a vessel containing a liquid while permitting communication of the liquid with the item.
2. Description of the Related Art
While partaking in the consumption of an edible item, particularly, for example, a pastry item, and more particularly, a cookie, it often becomes desirable to submerge the item to moisten or at least partially saturate the item to enhance its consumption. However, as most can attest, this maneuver often results in the pastry item becoming overly saturated where the consistency of the item is degraded to a point of crumbling. In addition, and equally as troubling, is the residue of item material which inevitably migrates to the consumer's fingers and hands.